Ashley's Birthday Present Part 2
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: This is the second birthday present for my friend Ashley


**This is another one of my friend Ashley's b-day presents. So, this another little idea we were throwing around and I wrote it for her. This is an AU BBC Sherlock story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

_**Irene Adler, the Girl**_

_**A Kidlock ficlet**_

Sherlock Holmes hated it when John arranged play dates for him and Molly without consulting him. Sherlock looked over at this companion and sighed at the sight beside him. Molly Hooper had her brown hair in lopsided pigtails, obviously Minnie's doing. She had on a lime green t-shirt with some cartoon character that Sherlock didn't know, but Molly seemed to love considering it was on about six of the t-shirts that she owned. To finish her look she had on a pair of worn jean shorts and a brand new pair of sapphire blue trainers.

"I thought your Gran was poor. How was she able to purchase your new trainers?" Sherlock questioned as he observed the items in question. When Sherlock didn't get an immediate response he looked up at Molly. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Molly was sending Sherlock quite a nasty glare. Sherlock quickly went back over what he had just said and deduced that his words had somehow upset Molly.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked.

"Not good," Molly hissed as she stood up from the sandbox they had been sitting in. Sherlock stood up with a sigh knowing that he was about to see Molly cry and try to insult him. Molly opened her mouth ready to release her verbal attack, but she was cut off by a voice coming from behind Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes," the voice greeted, "Who is your _lovely_ friend?" Sherlock turned and a scowl instantly appeared on his face. Standing before him and looking at Molly with a look of both intrigue and confusion, was none other than Irene Adler.

"Hello, _Girl_," Sherlock greeted with disdain clear in his voice.

"Sherlock!" Molly gasped disapprovingly, "That is not how you greet someone." Molly made a move to walk towards Irene, but Sherlock blocked her.

"Sherlock," Molly started warningly, but Sherlock ignored her.

"Molly, I think you should go home," Sherlock advised while he kept his eyes on Irene.

"Molly," Irene sighed, "What a pretty name. I'm Irene." Irene extended her hand to shake, but Sherlock continued to block Molly from Irene.

"Hello, Irene," Molly greeted as she sent Sherlock a glare, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Irene responded as she eyed Molly.

"I'm sorry for Sherlock's rudeness," Molly apologized as she continued trying to get around Sherlock.

"Oh, it's okay, dear," Irene reassured her as she turned her attention to Sherlock, "Sherlock has always been very protective of his toys."

"His toys?" Molly asked confused, "I'm not his toy!"

"Of course, you are, dear," Irene countered with a smirk.

"Molly, you should go home," Sherlock ordered roughly.

"Why?!" Molly barked as she finally gave up on trying to get past Sherlock.

"Because if you don't Miss Adler will try and kiss you," Sherlock explained. Molly looked at Sherlock in obvious confusion.

"Why would she want to kiss me?" Molly asked thinking the idea ridiculous.

"Because Molly, I like to kiss girls. _I like girls_," Irene explained as she looked at Molly. Molly's face burned with understanding.

"I think you're right, Sherlock," Molly murmured, "I'll see you later." Molly turned from the two and ran home as quick as she could.

"Now, look what you've done," Irene pouted as she crossed her arms, "I really quite liked her, Sherlock. You never share your toys." Sherlock walked over to Irene until they were face to face.

"Listen, here, _Girl_. You will not go anywhere near Molly," Sherlock declared. Irene smirked up at him.

"Looks like you've finally found someone who is more than just a toy to you," Irene taunted knowingly, "Dare I say, that Sherlock Holmes has a friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock scoffed.

"No," Irene gasped, "I'm wrong. She's not just your friend, but she's your _best friend_." Sherlock glared at Irene as he felt himself grow angry.

"No, she's not," Sherlock denied angrily.

"She is," Irene argued amusedly, "Which will make this all the more fun."

"What will?" Sherlock inquired concerned and confused.

"You'll see," Irene replied as she turned away from Sherlock and started to walk away.

"See what?!" Sherlock yelled after her.

"Until next time, Sherlock Holmes," Irene called back over her shoulder, "Tell Molly 'bye' for me and who knows maybe next time we can have _lunch_ together."

"Stay away from Molly!" Sherlock roared as he continued to glare at Irene's retreating form. She didn't even acknowledge his order, she just kept on walking. Sherlock angered by seeing Irene started heading home. _I hope I never have to see that insufferable _Girl _again_, Sherlock thought as he made his way to 221B Baker Street.

**THE END**


End file.
